Alpha Delivery
by SilentJo
Summary: Mysterious baskets full of supplies and ingredients for Midoriya's healing potions and medicines appear on his doorstep each morning. Curious when the latest one also has the most appealing Alpha scent he'd ever encountered, Midoriya sets a trap to find out just who has been gifting him these items. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics


Another spring morning, another basket of herbs and roots left on his doorstep. Midoriya had been receiving these deliveries daily for over a month now. As a healer, these items were quite valuable and would catch a fair price with any of the town's merchants.

However, some of these ingredients were also extremely dangerous to procure, which made Midoriya question why anyone would risk their life just to anonymously leave them here for him.

Today's basket was different though. A scent he hadn't noticed on the others was rubbed against the wicker. It tickled Midoriya's nostrils with notes of cinnamon and honey, his inner omega licking its lips hungrily. An alpha's scent had never appealed to him in all his 22 years as much as this one's had. Realizing the possibility that these weren't just random deliveries, but an attempt to show favor and court him, he smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you too, Alpha."

Midoriya was a well-known healer, creating potions and medicines that have saved many lives. He had no shortage of alpha attention in the past, although most were far more obvious in their interest. This alpha's approach intrigued him, reflecting a hint of shyness and innocence that was refreshing amid all the rough asks and dominant posturing.

"Looks like they left me with the right ingredients to create the petrification salve," Midoriya said, grinning slyly as he inspected the contents of the basket. He set to work, grinding down the Xavier leaves in his mortar while boiling the Storch roots down to a thick syrup. Mixing the two, he spooned the muddy brown paste into a small container before setting it on the windowsill to warm in the sun.

Sorting the rest of the day's gifts, he put them away in his small office before preparing his evening meal. He'd never thought of how solitary his life was before now. He had chosen this way of living though, after many alphas had fought and injured themselves for their right to claim him. Midoriya was told his omega scent was irresistible to them.

So to avoid any further turmoil, Midoriya chose to work from his home. His Beta apprentice, Kirishima, delivered his orders and handled the dealings with customers. He had a natural ability for social interactions, while Midoriya could only stutter through a simple conversation. It was rare to see Midoriya go into town, and on those occasions, he'd brew up a concealing mist that covered up his scent. Such recipes cost a lot in resources, so he limited their need and stayed in his forest cottage.

The scent of his mystery suitor hung in the air like a thick haze. While he ate, he imagined sharing dinner with his mate. No, maybe that was thinking too far ahead. But, the idea of a companion did appeal to him.

Before he dressed for bed, he retrieved the container and stepped outside. Generously coating his steps with the paste, he watched as it blended into the stone, unseen even by him now. Carefully avoiding it, he stepped inside and got ready for bed. The basket was left on the table, now empty. Staring at it, he gave in and rubbed himself against it. Scenting himself and letting his omega swoon. Soothing him into a peaceful slumber, he rested well for the first time in weeks.

A brief shout woke him at sunrise. Leaping from his bed, Midoriya rushed to his front door. He hesitated for a moment, blinking away tears before he pulled it open.

A young blonde was frozen at his steps, caught just at the moment he had crouched down and placed today's gift near the door. At this angle, he could have been mistaken as bowing before Midoriya. Unmoving, he still released a defensive scent, the underlying cinnamon now accompanied by burnt ash and gunpowder.

"Aww, no need for that, relax Alpha." Midoriya grabbed a flask from the shelf by the door and popped out the cork. "I'll have you back to normal in a moment."

Pouring the sour-smelling liquid over the human statue, the stiffness in his limbs and skin wore away. Frozen in his odd position, once the spell had lost its hold, the young man tipped over and fell unconscious at Midoriya's feet.

"Oh! I've never seen that reaction before! H-hold on!" Pulling him up, Midoriya noticed several wounds and rashes along the alpha's forearms. Looking into today's basket, he saw the reason.

"You went into the Trench to get the Night's End flower? Are you crazy?!"

Night's End was a powerful and elusive flower, capable of doing its users just as much harm as good. The plant was territorial, slashing its vines at any who come close, coated with a poison that causes rashes and eventual unconsciousness. If left untreated, some never wake up. Midoriya wouldn't let that happen to his alpha.

_His_ alpha? Should he really say that now?

Taking the flower out of the basket carefully, he soaked it in alcohol until the poison was leeched from it. Midoriya laid the petals across the blonde's forearms and wrapped them in bandages.

"That should reverse the effects, now all we can do is wait." Distress emitted from Midoriya's scent glands as he sat next to his bed, watching the sleeping young man intently. He seemed vaguely familiar, though with his scent, he would have been impossible to forget. The morning's panic had caught up with Midoriya, and he dozed off with his arm outstretched to his patient.

A light touch against the back of his hand stirred him from his slumber. Slowly opening his eyes, Midoriya saw his mystery alpha softly caressing his hand and forearm. He couldn't recall how long it had been since he'd felt another's touch like this, closing his eyes again, Midoriya focused only on his grazing fingertips. A soft whimper escaped his lips, bringing their contact to a close.

"You saved me again," said the blonde, his voice shaky and unsure.

No longer feigning sleep, Midoriya sat up. "Again? Have we met before?"

"During the last raid of the Forest Devils, you came to the village and treated the wounded. I was one of those you saved. My name is Katsuki." He slid the covers down and raised the hem of his shirt, revealing a jagged scar that crossed over his left pectoral muscle and down to his right side.

Midoriya recalled the injury and how the boy had looked that day, bleeding and scared on the floor. It had been one of those rare instances where he'd left his home to work. The call so urgent he hadn't even wasted time to mask his scent. That attack had been brutal, the monsters showed no mercy to any that got in their way. Katsuki had only just begun his training with the guards. He hadn't even gone through his first rut at that point, just a teenaged boy that wished to protect his town.

"I remember now. I'm glad to see that you recovered completely. But why are you putting yourself in danger to find these herbs for me? If this is some way of paying me back for saving you…"

Katsuki shifted in bed, his discomfort evident. "I fell for you, healer. The look of concern on your face as you used your knowledge and power to save my life… I couldn't get it out of my head for days after. And the way you smelled… It did something to me as well." His scent started to fill the room, lustful and relaxing. Still immature, he didn't control it well.

"Katsuki, did you have your first rut after the attack? This scent, I didn't catch it back then." Midoriya's head swooned, his omega begging him to lose restraint and bow to the alpha. His willpower was strong, though his desires were chipping away at them steadily.

Averting his eyes from the omega, Katsuki had given his answer without saying a word. He had barely healed before his alpha instincts had crept into his mind, demanding he chase the omega healer down and claim him as his own. Hiding himself away until the rut had passed, he knew that he couldn't let another one go by without the omega that had brought it on.

"I know I just look like a dumb 16 year old with a crush, but I intend to court you properly as an adult would and make you mine one day. That's why I started bringing you items a healer would find useful. I'd listen to the merchants in town talk of where to find them and I got them for you. I thought if you saw how well I could provide for you, then I'd be able to stand here as a worthy mate."

Midoriya was impressed at the young one's intelligence and resourcefulness. Having passed his first rut, it wouldn't be unacceptable for Katsuki to claim anyone now. A blush colored his cheeks as he smiled at the alpha. Perhaps it was a little too soon to think of claiming and mates, but his omega felt drawn to Katsuki. After so long hiding himself away from such a bond, he felt it grow a little closer now.

Climbing onto the bed, Midoriya slid next to Katsuki, who had grown wide-eyed and panicked at the sudden closeness. Releasing a calming scent of lavender and pine, Midoriya settled him down, rubbing his cheek across Katsuki's neck, scenting himself and making it clear that he had accepted the alpha's advances. Confidence building, Katsuki curled up around Midoriya, breathing in that soothing aroma he'd longed for.

"Good, Alpha. Just don't stray out to the Trench or any other dangerous place for me anymore. Bring yourself to my door, that would be enough for me."

"Deal."


End file.
